Checkmate
by magnae
Summary: AloisxCiel - M rated. YAOI LEMONS  For Holita and Stripe :D : Basically in short, Alois wants to play against Ciel in chess and Ciel wins, then they end up... :D READ! REVIEW  -From the writer of "A Morning Change" comes "Checkmate"  drabbles at first :S


**For Stripe.. And Holita**

**That is all (: **

***I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does.***

**-drabbles in the beginning but please bare with it for there is some hot guy on guy action :D-**

**

* * *

**

Ciel Phantomhive made a light 'tch' sound as he finished reading the letter his butler, Sebastian, had handed to him before.

"It would appear Earl Trancy would like you to visit his house again, Bocchan." Sebastian poured tea from the teapot, adding sugar into it before placing it on the table next to his Master. Another 'tch' sound replied. The butler glanced at Ciel who was aimlessly tapping his pen on the desk. "Bocchan?" Ciel snapped out of daze and looked at Sebastian.

"Hmm?"

"Earl Trancy invited you for a game of chess?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows as Ciel nodded.

"It would seem that way. Childs play if you ask me. I don't have time to play against someone as childish as Alois." Ciel spat scornfully at the thought of attempting a chess match against the Trancy blonde.

"So why don't you make it more interesting by making a bet against Master Alois?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel stared at his butler. The idea intrigued Ciel a lot.

"I still see no point Sebastian." His demon butler smirked, feeling the idea to provoke Ciel.

"It can't be you're afraid of losing against him?" Ciel's eyes blazed with fury.

"How dare you think such a thing Sebastian!" poison seemed to leak off of Ciel's tongue.

"So Bocchan, will you accept?" The twinkle of victory shone in the eyes of the Phantomhive butler, knowing full well that Ciel would accept, now that his pride had been brought into the matter.

* * *

Ciel ignored Sebastian as he skillfully jumped out of the carriage outside of the Trancy manor. Reaching a hand up to his master, Ciel slapped it away and got out on his own. Sebastian smiled at his master's fury, making Ciel all the angrier.

Walking to the entrance of the manor, Ciel noticed for the first time the Trancy coat of arms burnt into the aged wood. Turning to see if Sebastian was watching, Ciel glared back at the Trancy seal and stuck his tongue out at it just as a child might. Relieved that Sebastian didn't see, he waited patiently for the butler to knock on the door before him. The noise echoed inside and an audible cry of delight broke through the silence.

"Ciel!" a voice yelled from above their heads. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked up and saw Alois' face peering down from a window. He was waving like a maniac, his too blue eyes shone brightly with happiness. Blonde hair flipped as Alois turned back into the room and called for Claude to open the doors, than he disappeared. A few seconds later the double doors were opened by the main Trancy servant, Claude and Alois' face popped out from behind the tall butler, smile still plastered on his face.

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear before whispering:

"Shall I remain with you, or would you prefer me to be back at the mansion stopping your other servants from burning the house down?" Ciel thought it out briefly. It was just a chess match; surely nothing was going to come of it.

"Return to the mansion. If I need you, I'll summon you." Sebastian bowed and turned.

"Very well." he muttered low enough for Ciel to hear before walking back to the carriage.

"Ah, bye Sebastian! Thanks for bringing Ciel here!" Alois called out to the carriage as it disappeared down the pathway of his estate. As soon as it was out of site, Alois ran forward and grabbed Ciel's arm, dragging him into his large house. Ciel grumbled a disapproval but did nothing to stop the blonde. Pulled along the hallway, Alois finally led Ciel into a room with a giant canopy bed near the window, a table with two chairs and a chess board set up perfectly.

"Claude, leave us." Alois ordered. Claude bowed before leaving the room silently, closing the door behind him. The two boys stood there in silence, staring at one another. "Well, shall we start playing?" Alois proposed. Ciel remembered what Sebastian has suggested the day before and decided it was worth a try.

"Of course, but first, why don't we make this more interesting?" Alois smirked at Ciel as he sat in one of the chairs, indicating for Ciel to sit in the other.

"Interesting? How so, young Ciel?" Alois asked, watching as Ciel gracefully sat in the chair opposite to Alois.

"I propose a competition. The loser must do each and every little thing the winner orders them to do until a certain time." Ciel felt pleased when he saw confusion tear through Alois' ice-blue eyes. It was gone as fast as it had come. The smirk on Alois' face grew wider.

"Sounds like fun." he breathed airily. Ciel smiled. Alois didn't know that Ciel had never lost a chess match against anyone before, with the exception of Sebastian who Ciel thought was a cheater automatically because he was a demon. Argument invalid.

"White moves first." Ciel stated, looking at Alois' chess pieces which were white.

* * *

"No! Don't do it please!" Alois begged. Ciel rolled his eyes and moved his black chess piece into a new position.

"Checkmate." He stated emotionlessly. Alois pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's no fair!" He winged. Ciel raised an eyebrow in question.

"How so?" He asked.

"I wanted to win!" Alois cried, swinging his legs like a little child having a tantrum.

Ciel sighed, resting his head in his hands; feeling bored but at the same time amazed at how long it took to beat Alois.

There was a soft knock on the door and Claude entered with a tray of sweets and cups of tea for the two masters. Ciel's stomach rumbled lightly and he realized that he was actually hungry. Alois' mood changed swiftly to one of joy at the sight of the cakes and chocolates now before him and Ciel. Claude bowed and slipped out of the room once more shutting the door. Ciel watched at Alois selected a chocolate and placed it in his mouth, savoring the delightful taste with a contempt sigh.

"Try some Ciel! It's delicious!" Alois announced, his mouth slightly full of chocolate. Hesitantly Ciel picked up some chocolate himself and timidly ate it. Alois was right, it was very delicious to eat and Ciel helped himself to some more as Alois watched him.

"Ciel." Alois purred, jumping off his chair to stand behind Ciel. "I'm now your slave for a while." Bringing his head down a few inches to Ciel's ear, Alois gently blew into it, winning a jump from Ciel who dropped his teacup at the strange sensation.

"Alois! What the hell did you just do?" Ciel demanded, covering his ears as he turned to face Alois with a death glare. Alois burst into laughter and Ciel felt his cheeks burning. Skipping back around to stand in front of Ciel, Alois leaned forward resting his hands on the arms of the chair, bringing his face close to the younger boy.

"I just 'blew you' Ciel." He giggled helplessly while Ciel burned with fury.

"Don't do it again!" Ciel ordered. Alois pouted again sitting on the ground at Ciel's feet, leaning against Ciel's legs.

"Yes master." He sulked. Reaching his hand up, Alois slid his fingers gently against Ciel's thighs, feeling him shiver at the touch.

"Alois." Ciel growled a warning, eyes shooting down. Blue eyes sparkled and Alois rubbed higher, not far from Ciel's nether regions. Sharply inhaling a breath, Ciel cursed silently, trying to stand up. Alois stood up fast and grabbed Ciel's hands, pulling him over to the canopy bed and pushing him onto it. Climbing on top of Ciel, Alois wrapped his legs around the younger boy's waist, straddling him with his hands pressed against his shoulders, holding him down.

"Alois, enough." Ciel ordered. Alois leaned down and licked Ciel's earlobe, trailing down his neck. He felt Ciel shiver at the new feeling.

"Eh, this would be much easier if you had your clothes off you know?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ciel tried to squirm away from Alois' hold with little luck. He felt tugging at his clothes as Alois skillfully unbuttoned his coat, shirt and shorts, rubbing his hands along Ciel's porcelain skin. Against his will, Ciel felt his back arching into Alois' touch. The blonde boy leaned down and ran his sealed tongue alone the soft, lush lips on the boy under him, bringing his hand down to rub Ciel's growing erection. The Phantomhive Earl jerked harshly, finally able to pull away from the older boy. Panting slightly, Ciel glared at Alois, his eyes starting to fill with desire and lust. Alois reached out to touch Ciel's face when Ciel gripped Alois' green vest and yanked him off the bed.

"That hurts Ciel!" Alois cried out in pain. Ciel smiled at Alois, standing in front of him. They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Ciel slammed Alois into the wall behind them, grabbed his face and forced their mouths together in a hard kiss. Alois whimpered at first as his back banged into the wall, but as soon as Ciel's mouth crushed on his own, his pain became bliss. Knowing that Alois wasn't going to pull away, Ciel fumbled at removing both their clothes, leaving them both completely naked and still locked on a kiss. Feeling the need to breath Ciel pulled away inhaling sharply. Alois growled hungrily and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, trailing butterfly kisses along his shoulders to his lips. Ciel buckled his hips into Alois, their erections meeting and causing a moan from both boys. Ciel reached down to touch Alois' growing cock, rubbing it hard, Alois moaning in pleasure at the contact before Ciel ripped the mini shorts off and roughly grasped the now revealed erection of Alois' pumping it up and down in a fast rhythm. Alois' moans became more and more louder as he got closer to climaxing, but Ciel had other plans. He brought his hand up to the blonde's mouth and slid his fingers in.

"Suck them." Ciel ordered, feeling Alois's tongue sliding all over his slim fingers. Moving his fingers in and out they were soon completely coated in saliva and Ciel used his free hand to grabbed one of Alois' legs and with his wet fingers he prodded Alois' entrance, lubricating it and easily slid a finger inside, feeling Alois grimace with pain. Sliding a second finger, Ciel scissored the two fingers, stretching Alois, soon adding a third finger and thrusting harder, attempting to find that sweet spot to make Alois scream his name. Ciel pushed in more, feeling around with each thrust until finally Alois threw his head back.

"_There! Right fucking there Ciel!_" Alois cried out in pure lust and pleasure. Quick as ever, Ciel pulled his fingers out, rubbed hit own erection to make it wet and guided his cock to Alois' puckering hole then without any restraint, he slammed his cock into the older boy, one hand holding his leg up still and the other tangled in blonde hair. Alois cursed in pain, his eyes tearing up slightly with the pain, but it subdued after a few more thrusts, changing into pure bliss as Ciel managed to nail his sweet spot over and over again. Ciel had never fucked anyone before, and the feeling of something tight surrounding his erection was something new and it felt so amazing to him.

"_Ciel~!_" Alois moaned into Ciel's ear, untying the eye patch covering the purple contract eye. Ciel's thrusts become more urgent as they both started reaching their climax together. "_Ciel, I can't.. Hold out anymore!_" Alois was panting and both boys were covered in a layer of sweat. So close to release, Ciel took Alois' face and smashed lips against him yet again, moaning into the kiss loudly, turning Alois on even more than before. With a final thrust, Ciel released his seed inside Alois, feeling as the walls surrounding his cock tightened, making the sensation even more amazing. Removing it from Alois, he felt himself being picked up and thrown onto the bed by a now hungry Alois. Taking Ciel's cock in his mouth Alois suck hard, making it come back to life, harder than before. Ciel grabbed at the sheets and arched upwards, unable to resist the urges to moan and call Alois' name out loud. He could feel Alois smile as he sucked, reaching a hand down to grab a fistful of hair and force Alois to suck more, deep-throating him. Alois nearly choked at once stage and pulled away, flipping Ciel onto his stomach, Alois thrust his tongue into his hole, swishing it around earning hot moans escaping from Ciel's mouth as he clawed at the bed sheets even more. Ciel moved away, turning to face Alois, eyes glazed over as he glanced down at Alois' throbbing cock. Not expecting what happened next, Alois let out a cry of joy as Ciel licked the precum from Alois' cock and took the head in his mouth, tongue twirling around to make it went before Alois pushed Ciel back down so he could shove his now wet cock into Ciel's ass. Ciel screamed in antagonizing pain, never before been fucked.

"Fuck! Ciel, you are so fucking _TIGHT_!" Alois moaned, thrusting in and out in a steady yet fast pace. Ciel couldn't reply with anymore but steaming moans, for the pain had become pleasure and Ciel enjoyed every second that Alois was inside him.

"_Alois~_" Finding his voice, Ciel screamed Alois' name as Alois' cock hit the right spot in his ass, sending jolts of pure pleasure through his body, making it feel tingly. Panting, moaning and sweating both Ciel and Alois climaxed together, Alois inside of Ciel and Ciel all over the bed sheets and his chest, pearly white liquid seeping from his cock and off his skin.

Alois pulled out slowly than collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and heart beat pounding against his chest. Ciel sprawled out on his back, trying to catch his breath. He turned his face and saw Alois looking at him, smiling. Crawling over, the blonde lapped at the cum on Ciel's chest, cleaning him as Ciel just lay there watching.

Ciel took Alois' face in one of his hands and slid close enough to kiss him gently. Alois pushed his tongue inside and Ciel could taste his own juices, something sweet and salty at the same time. It wasn't something he liked in particular, but he could taste Alois all the same so I didn't mind.

"Ciel," The ice blue eyed boy gazed into the multi-colored eyes of his lover. "I love you." Taking Ciel in his arms, he curled up, pulling him closer to his body.

Ciel grumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness. With one last smile Alois fell into succumbing sleep as well, dreaming of more nights like this with Ciel.

* * *

"So Bocchan, who won the chess match?" Sebastian questioned, placing a tray of assorted pastries down on the work desk Ciel quietly sat at uncomfortably. Ciel didn't answer the question. His face flushed as he remembered the events of the day before, his erection growing at the mere thought of Alois.

"Sebastian, bring me a cushion to sit on." Ciel ordered. Thinking fast he had an idea. "And bring me my writing paper and pen. I need to write a letter." Sebastian bowed and obeyed, bringing what was requested. He stood behind Ciel, waiting for anymore orders as Ciel wrote a letter. His eyebrow rose at the address Ciel wrote.

"Mail this."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_Alois Trancy,_

_Shall we have another chess match soon? _

_I truly enjoyed our game last time and look _

_forward to more days like it._

_Send your butler with a reply message whenever_

_you're ready to._

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Alois smiled as he read the letter. Ciel was all his, no matter what.

* * *

**Fuck I need sleep :/ I have an exam in a few hours and I stayed up all night TRYING to write this.**

**Not as good as my last one I'm afraid. Sorry for that. I tried my best. Please review and favorite! **

**Stripe - Sorry this took soooo long!**


End file.
